


The Words You Said

by bellabee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How is this going to end?, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, eddie doesnt believe in soulmates, eddie says bullshit more than nancy wheeler, lmao fuck if i know, mentioned bevmax, mentioned bichie, mentioned hanslon, neither does stan believe it or not, steddie, teen aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabee/pseuds/bellabee
Summary: On every person's 16th birthday, they got the first words their soulmate would ever say to them emblazoned on some part of their body. The idea of a soulmate had never been as appealing to Eddie as it was to most every other person. He has never, and will never want to know who his soulmate is.alternatively the steddie soulmate au nobody ever asked for but are getting anyways





	1. Birthdays and Pencils

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a proper fic in ages so bare with me here, I'm gonna do my best. 
> 
> So in this universe your soulmate can be somebody you already met, it'll just be the first words they say to you after you turn 16. This happened with Bill and Richie, with Bill turning 16 and getting the tattoo "So what's your tattoo, did you manage to get a dick pick?" and immediately knowing it was his trashmouth friend.

The morning of Eddie Kaspbrak's 16th birthday was not one he had ever looked forward to. On every person's 16th birthday, they got the first words their soulmate would ever say to them emblazoned on some part of their body. The idea of a soulmate had never been as appealing to Eddie as it was to most every other person. 

To most people, a soulmate was somebody to love and to spend the rest of their life with. To Eddie, a soulmate just seemed like another person who would try and control his life, much like his mother had thus far. He didn't believe in the fact that there was one specific person made for him, and that no matter what they would find each other. He also wanted to be able to pick his own life partner,not just settle with who fate picked for him. To put it simply, Eddie found the whole system to be bullshit. 

So, when Eddie woke up on September 13th, otherwise known as his 16th birthday, he didn't think anything of it. He got up at 6 a.m. like every other morning and took a hot shower. He avoided looking down at his body, not wanting to find out where the new words were etched onto his skin. He got out once he was done, wrapping a towel around his waist before blow-drying his hair into their natural soft waves. He went back to his room, pulling on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark grey knit sweater along with socks and his black doc martens.

Eddie walked downstairs, giving his mom a sickly sweet smile and a _good morning, mom _before going into the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. He ate it quickly before trying to grab his bag and leave, sighing when his mom stopped him.__

____

____

"Oh, Eddiebear!" Sonia crooned. "I hope you don't think you're leaving without taking your pills."

Eddie barely suppressed his groan as he spun back around to face his mother. "I told you I wasn't taking those anymore, mom."

Sonia raised an eyebrow as she looked at Eddie. "Are we really going to have this conversation again, Eddiebear? You need these pills so you don't get sick. You don't wanna get sick and die like daddy did, do you?"

The mention of his father was like a punch to Eddie's gut as he swallowed harshly before nodding. His mom knew just how to make him break, something that upset, angered, and frustrated him to no end. He walked over to his mom and grabbed the useless pills from her sweaty hand, dry swallowing them before opening his mouth to show her they were gone. He walked out of the house without another word, bag slung over his back as he walked down the sidewalk with his head down.

Eddie walked to school in silence, having nobody to talk to. Once he arrived he walked to his locker, unable to stop the smile that came to his face as he saw how it was decorated. The losers, presumably mostly Bev, had decorated his locker with different decorations all saying some form of _Happy Birthday! _He opened it up with a grin, putting his backpack in it and grabbing his books for his first two classes. He made his way to homeroom, the one time besides lunch he was with all of the losers.__

____

____

Eddie made his way to the classroom and walked towards his desk, being met with a chorus of _Happy Birthdays _from his friends. "Thank you!" He said happily as he sat down, turmoil from earlier now forgotten.__

____

____

Beverly was the first to speak individually, "So, what does your mark say?" She asked in excitement.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "We've been over this. I don't believe in this soulmate bullshit. Never have, never will. I didn't even look at it. Just because I have it now doesn't mean my opinion has changed."

Richie groaned playfully from where he sat besides Bev. "Oh, come on! You're telling me you weren't the least bit curious, Eds? I had to check as soon as I got mine."

Eddie glared at Richie. "Don't call me Eds," he snapped. "And no, I wasn't curious at all. This whole thing is bullshit anyways so what's the point?"

Richie went to respond before their teacher cleared his throat, making all of the students turn to the front. "Good morning, class. Now, today we'll be welcoming a new student. Class, meet Stanley Uris."

As he said this a student came forwards, wearing khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt. He had an uninterested look on his face, golden curls neatly placed on his head in a look that gave off an effortless vibe though was clear had been worked on meticulously. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Just Stan will do." The boy, Stan, gave a short answer, not much emotion in his voice. His voice, though monotonous at the moment, still sounded soft, yet snappy.

Stan looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there, though Eddie couldn't blame him. The teacher finally let him sit down, the boy choosing the empty seat a few spaces from Eddie and the other losers. He pulled out a small book, not bothering interacting with his peers as he started to read.

Eddie shrugged the new student off as he turned back to his friends. "So, do we have any plans for after school?"

They all ignored the question, too focused on the new student. "Do you think he can be your soulmate?" Ben asked with a grin, making Eddie scoff.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. You guys are still on about that? I literally could not care less whether that guy is my soulmate or not. Besides, it's not like I would know if he was. I haven't looked at my words, nor do I plan on it. I don't even know where they are." Eddie said the words quickly, words always speeding up when he got upset or annoyed.

His tone made his friends smile sheepishly, feeling slightly bad for getting Eddie upset on his birthday. "Guys," Mike interjected from where he had his arm wrapped around Ben's shoulders, "let's just drop it for now."

Eddie shot Mike a grateful smile, going to respond before being cut off with the bell. He stood up, gathering his books in his arms. He bid his friends goodbye before walking out of the room, heading to his first period class. He didn't share this class with any of the losers so he walked alone, ears filling with the sounds of shuffling feet and chattering teens.

Eddie walked into his AP English class, sitting in his usual seat towards the back. He noticed the new boy talking to the teacher before moving to the desks, sitting in the seat next to Eddie. Eddie grimaced as he prepared for a greeting, sighing in relief when he just kept to himself again.

They kept to themselves until the lesson started, both opening their notebooks to copy down the notes from the Powerpoint. Eddie cursed quietly when he realized he forgot his pencil before noticing that Stan seemed to have an extra on his desk.

Eddie made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention before turning to him and whispering, "Hey, mind if I borrow a pencil?"


	2. Being the New Kid Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan starts to meet the losers + Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like I didn't describe the soulmate situation very well last chapter so here it is better sksks. So, many people's soulmates will be that they met before they became of age. Seeing as most people wouldn't remember the first words somebody told them at age 6, the tattoos are the first words you and your soulmate will say to each other after one of you turns 16. So, only one of them has to be 16 for the words to be permanent. 
> 
> Also Max moved to Derry instead of Hawkins bc I said so thanks

Stanley Uris had had a long day so far, and it was barely even 8 in the morning. It was his first day at a new school, how fun - note the sarcasm. He had just been forced to introduce himself to a class of uncaring, half-asleep 16 year olds and was somehow looking forwards to the rest of the school year even less than when he had woken up. 

He was now in 1st period, AP English. Many eyes were on him, understandably so. Although, luckily, nobody had approached him yet, and he'd quite like to keep it that way. He ignored everyone looking his way in favor of reading a small bird book that he had brought in with him. He sat in silence until the teacher started the class, to which he closed his book and opened his notebook. He started taking notes before he was interrupted.

"Hey, mind if I borrow a pencil?"

Stan looked over in slight surprise as the boy addressed him, giving him look of slight disdain. He always had at least two pencils on him at a time, usually more. He had that along with other supplies, never one to be unprepared, so he never understood how his peers were so disorganized. "It's first period and you don't have a pencil already?" 

The boy looked shocked at his answer, clearly not having expected that. "I forgot it," he said in a slightly offended voice, "now can I borrow one or not?"

Stan sighed, grabbing his second pencil and handing it to the other boy. "Here, keep it." He preferred to just let people keep things when they borrowed them, rather than wait anxiously for them to return it. 

The still unnamed to him boy gave him a small, grateful smile and nodded. "Thank you." He said before turning to copy down the notes he missed.

Stan turned back to the front of the room himself, quickly and neatly copying down the notes as the teacher talked about them, and that was that. The two boys didn't speak the rest of the class, staying in their own little bubbles as they wrote down the words they were told to. When the bell rang they both sat up silently, gathering their things in their arms before leaving the room and going their separate ways.

Stan pulled out his schedule, though he had already memorized it as soon as he got it. He double checked that he did indeed have Algebra II before starting to walk towards the classroom. He ignored the looks he was getting, although they made him quite uncomfortable. That just came with being the new kid at a fairly small school where everybody already knew each other, and he knew he had to just accept that.

He walked into the classroom, going to talk to the teacher first and foremost. Luckily, he said that he didn't have to introduce himself to the class if he didn't want to, something which Stan was very grateful for. The teacher gave him his math book before directing him to his seat. He sat down at his desk, recognizing the red-headed girl from his homeroom sitting next to him talking to another, longer haired redhead.

The girl immediately turned to him, giving him a bright smile. "Hello! Stan, right? I'm Beverly." She introduced herself.

The other girl rolled her eyes at her friend, but smiled at Stan nonetheless. "Max," she said simply.

Stan held back a groan as the girls talked to him, just wanting to be left alone. He set his book down in the middle of his desk before turning to face them. "Yeah, it's Stan. Pleasure to meet you." he said softly, making sure he didn't sound like he didn't want to talk to them - even though he didn't.

Bev grinned as Stan introduced himself. "So, what brings you to Derry of all places?" She inquired.

Stan knew this was just the first time hearing this of many, so he recited his well practiced answer. "My dad got a new job offer here that he apparently couldn't pass up. So he moved us all the way from Washington to Maine." That was as much information as he was willing to share with a stranger, and it was only a half lie.

Bev nodded in understanding before Max chimed in. "I know how much that sucks, I moved from Cali a few years ago. But, find the right people and you'll be fine." She said with a friendly smile.

Stan gave Max a small, grateful smile and nodded. "Well, I'll sure try my best to do that, then." He knew that he probably wouldn't, seeing as talking to people he didn't know made him uncomfortable. She didn't need to know that however, so he told her what he assumed she'd want to hear.

Bev nodded along, going to say something else before the teacher cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the class. Stan turned back to the front, opening his book and notebook. He copied down the problems, understanding the material easily. Math had always been his favorite subject; it was simple formulas and as long as you followed specific rules you would do it right. Stan liked rules, they provided a structure to his life that he so desperately craved.

He listened intently to the teacher, quickly memorizing the different ways to solve the problems. After about twenty minutes the teacher gave them ten problems, telling them to take the last twenty-five minutes of the period to solve them. Stan worked silently, taking only about a minute per problem. He checked all of his work, finding he did them correct before setting his pencil down. He glanced around the room, noticing all of his peers still working. He pulled out his bird book from earlier, continuing to read about the Rose-breasted Grosbeaks.

He read peacefully for about five minutes before there was a tap on his shoulder, making him look up. He glanced at his page number before shutting his book, turning to face where the tap came from. He looked over to see Beverly, a confused look on her face. "How do you do number 7?" She whispered to him, sliding her paper over to show him her work.

Stan took her paper, looking over the work she had done so far to see where she went wrong, easily finding the mistake. He grabbed his pencil, using the tip to point at a part in the problem. "Look, here. You multiplied where you're supposed to divide. That's why you're getting the crazy decimal." He erased her mistake, writing out the rest of the problem to demonstrate it to her.

Bev nodded along, trying to store the information she vaguely understood. "Okay, thanks." She said as she took the paper back. "So for 8 I just do the same thing?"

Stan nodded. "Yep, do it exactly like that." He said with a small smile before turning back to his book, opening it to the page he left off on.

Bev went back to her work, following Stan's instructions to the best of her abilities. They kept to themselves for the rest of the period, packing up their things when the bell rang. Stan stood up, ready to go to his next class as he walked out of the room. He made it a few feet before his name was suddenly called out and he turned around.

It seemed that Beverly was the one who had called his name, seeing as he rushed over to him once he had stopped. "Hey, so I was wondering if you had any plans for lunch." She said quickly.

Stan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, none yet. May I ask why?"

Bev grinned at that. "I was wondering if you'd wanna sit with me and my friends during lunch? They're all very nice!"

Stan bit his lip, not really wanting to sit with them. He would prefer to just sit in the library, seeing as he knew it would be much emptier than the busy cafeteria. "I don't know, should you be asking me without talking to them about it first?" He tried to deflect.

Bev rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm absolutely positive they won't mind. Now c'mon, please?"

Stan sighed heavily, "Alright, fine. Meet me at the cafeteria entrance." The main reason he had said yes was just so that he could leave, not wanting to be late to class.

Bev lit up as he gave in. "Perfect! I'll see you there." She walked off at that, giving him a wave as she headed to her next class.

Stan immediately turned on his feet, starting to walk quicker than usual. He was a bit annoyed that he didn't have time to stop at his locker now, having planned to drop off his two heavy textbooks, but now it would have to wait. He walked into his history class right before the bell rang, breathing a sigh of relief. He spoke to the teacher before sitting down, ready to learn the new information and anxiously think about the lunch period to come.


End file.
